prologue
by ELandLIV4evA
Summary: my first song fic be niceb :)
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** This is my first song Fic and it is completely OOC

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately the characters are not mine but I wish more than anything they were.

**ITALICS **indicate flashbacks.

**PROLOGUE**

**Let us begin**

It was 4 in the morning and Elliot Stabler was on his way home from his partner Olivia Benson's apartment and he couldn't believe what had just happened.

They had just got the perp they had been looking for for months and as soon as he set his eyes on Olivia he became obsessed with her and he had said some pretty disturbing things to her, so as soon as they had closed the case Elliot went over to her apartment to check up on her.

"_Liv, it's me, open up, PLEASE" called Elliot knocking on Olivia's door_

"_What El?" said Olivia slightly irritated when she flung open the door._

"_Are you okay, you let that guy get to you" said Elliot letting himself inside the apartment._

"_Im fine El" she replied sitting down on the couch with him "he just hit a nerve is all, I'll be over it by the morning"_

"_Olivia, you can't keep pushing everything and everyone away, you need to talk"_

"_Who am I pushing away Elliot, Who" she shouted_

"_ME" Elliot stated _

"_Elliot, don't start, you have a family, just spend time with them, GO HOME!"_

"_I'm not going anywhere" Elliot said grabbing Olivia by the wrists and forcing her to look at him._

_Olivia tried desperately to avoid his gaze and eventually she pulled herself away from him and headed towards the kitchen "You want something to drink" she asked avoiding t5he subject_

"_Yeah sure'_

_Olivia came with a bottle of wine and two glasses "Sorry this is all I've got"_

"_That's ok" Elliot said taking the bottle from her and opening it "Liv, please talk to me, you're my best friend "he pleaded_

"_Yeah friends" whispered Olivia_

"_What?" Elliot asked not hearing her._

"_Huh, nothing" _

**AN HOUR AND MANY GLASSES OF WINE LATER**

_Olivia and Elliot had been drinking and talking non-stop since he came over, all the while avoiding the topic he came over to talk about in the first place._

"_El, you better get home' said Olivia looking at her watch_

"_Ah, shit, Kath's gonna kill me for getting home this late"_

"_Want me to call you a cab?" Olivia asked getting up._

"_Nah it's ok, I didn't have a much as you" Elliot said with a smirk as he beaded for the door._

"_Elliot?" asked Olivia quietly_

"_Yeah?" he answered spinning around_

"_Thanks" she replied smiling_

_Elliot smiled, he was happy when she was happy and it was great to see her smile "Liv I've been thi…" he began but as cut off by Olivia's mouth on his, at first Elliot was shocked so he didn't react causing Olivia to break away._

"_oh god, I should not of done that, im so sorry"_

"_Don't be "said Elliot quickly grabbing her round the waist and pushing her towards the bedroom_

Elliot didn't want to leave her but he needed a change of clothes and a shower, hopefully he could get in without Kathy waking… Kathy…oh shit what the hell was he going to do, he thought pulling up to the house 'he has a family, which he loved, but last night just felt so…so right.

Slowly Elliot tiptoed upstairs to his bathroom; he was almost in when the lights came on.

"Where have you been?"

"Geez, Kath you scared the crap out of me" said Elliot avoiding the question.

"Answer the question ELLIOT"

"I was at Liv's "he answered without thinking, Kathy's eyes instantly flashed with pain "Why?"

"The perp fixated on her I had to see if she was okay"

"You've been drinking"

"I had a glass or two of wine, I lost track of the time, sorry, can we talk about this later?"

"No, we need to talk about this now"

"About what?" asked Elliot impatiently

"US"


	2. the goodbye

"What do you mean you're taking the kids away, why are you leaving" demanded Elliot once his wife had finished talking.

"I'm sick of being second in your life"

"Kathy, you knew what it was going to be like when you married me, I can't control the sick perverts of New York" he argued

"I'm not talking about the job Elliot" hissed Kathy "I'm talking about Olivia"

"Oh God, not this again, I'm not sleeping with Olivia" he groaned although he knew that had just become untrue, but he wasn't ready to confess yet "She's my partner and my friend"

Kathy sighed "Whatever the case, we're leaving and if you wanna see your kids you can come with us"

"When are you leaving?"

"Nine 'o' clock tonight, it's your choice"

"What do you want from me Kath?"

"I want my husband, I want to have what we used to have before you began at SVU, and if that means being away from Olivia, ore whoever, I'm going to do what I can"

Elliot looked at his wife in disbelief then headed out side

"Where are you going?" called Kathy

"Work"

"It's 4 am"

"I need some time to think" and then he was gone

SVU SQUADROOM

6:00AM

Olivia walked into the precinct doors and saw Elliot sitting at his desk 'he's early, I wonder if he regrets what happened last night' she thought , she knew she didn't she didn't know what happened, it was probably the alcohol that made her do it but she never regretted it.

Elliot looked up at her and smiled as she took a seat, but the smile didn't reach he eyes.

"Liv, I need to talk to you" he said standing up, Olivia nodded and followed him to the roof, Munch and Fin watched them walk out, wondering what was going on with their friends.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Fin

"Who knows" replied Munch looking back down at his desk

"El, about last night…I'm sorry"

"Don't be Liv, I'm not" he said smiling sadly

"So what's wrong?"

"Kathy's taking the kids away from me"

"Oh god Elliot, is it because of last night, oh god im sorry I shouldn't of been so selfish"

"No Liv you weren't, she doesn't know"

"Well can't you stop her?"

Elliot shook his head "I have to go with her if I want to see the kids"

Olivia's eyes widened and her faced paled "Where?" she choked out

"Kath's parent's house in Colorado, I've spoken to Cragen he's already sent in the paperwork"

Olivia's head dropped "When"

"Tonight" said Eliot placing his hand under her chin and lifting her head to face him.

"It's too soon" she whispered.

Elliot nodded "Olivia, I'll never forget last night, ever"

"Me either" she said as her tears flowed freely now.

"And I'll always love you"

"what?' asked Olivia not sure if she heard right

"I love you Liv and I always will, this is just something I have to do"

"I know, I love you too el, always have" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her, the kiss was salty and sweet at first but soon deepened.

When Elliot and Olivia finally came back inside Munch and Fin saw them, Elliot came in first, his eyes all red and a wet patch on his should where someone had been crying. Oliva walked in after him looking an absolute mess, her eyes and her face all red and puffy and her lips swollen. When she walked in she headed straight for the restroom, while Elliot went straight to his desk and put his head in his hands.

"Elliot, what's going on?" asked John

"I'm leaving" he said simply

"What. Why" asked fin

"If I wanna see my kids I gotta move to Colorado"

"Are you really gonna give up that easily, fight to keep your kids here, what about everything you've accomplished here, what about Liv?" asked Fin

"What do you mean?" Elliot was worn physically, emotionally and mentally and he did not like where this conversation was headed.

"Oh come, it's pretty obvious"

Elliot slammed his fist on the table "I don't wanna do this, it's killing me" he shouted " Do you know what it did to me having to tell Olivia, I don't wanna leave this place or you guys, but I love my kids and I have to do this".

**7:30PM**

Elliot was leaving, this was the last time she was ever going to see the one man she ever really loved, she thought as she watched him saying goodbye to everyone.

"It's been an honour working for you Don" he told Cragen.

"It's been more than an honour having you Stabler" said Cragen a little teary eyed giving Elliot a hug.

Ok that was it, he had said goodbye to everyone, now he was walking over here.

Olivia stood as Elliot approached her "im gonna miss you" she said bravely as she pulled him into a hug

"Same here" he replied, "I love you" he said quietly so no-one would hear

"I love you too"

"Always and forever" and then he broke the hug and held onto her hand

"I couldn't have asked for a better partner" she whispered.

"Likewise" he replied, his voice thick with emotion, giving her hand a squeeze before walking to the door, not wanting to ever let her go.

Then he left and the doors closed.

Olivia just stood there staring at where Elliot just was… the room was silent as everyone wen back to what they were doing, but Oliva continued to stare at the door, hoping, praying to god that he would come back, but he didn't…he was GONE.


	3. here without you

It had been one whole year since Elliot left New York and Olivia, and it still didn't get any easier, when they moved he had been transferred to homicide, he got better hours which was good, so now he could spend more time with his children, but what he really wanted…was Olivia

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same _

He still remembers her face, fells her touch and tastes her kiss, he remembers the last words they said "Always and forever' he whispered aloud

_All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_

Six months after they moved he told Kathy about him and Olivia, she screamed, cursed and called Olivia every name in the book…so he left, but soon, he realised there as nowhere to go…so he came back

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby, and I dream about you al the time._

Eventually Kathy forgave him, but deep down Elliot wished she would kick him out, but Kathy thought that since he left Olivia he didn't care for her…but she was wrong…so very wrong

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me. _

He kept a picture of the team on his bedside table, Kathy thought it was just because they were his friends…which was true, but when ever he looked at the picture all he ever saw was her…Olivia, and that's all he saw before he wen to sleep at night.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go. _

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me. _

He tried, oh god he tried to get her out of his mind, he spent as much time as he could with his kids to distract himself, he tried drinking away her face, but nothing worked and he couldn't and wouldn't leave his kids.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

"Elliot honey" came the voice from upstairs "come to bed"

Eliot sighed and turned of the light "Coming Kath"

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_


	4. the promise

One year, one god damn year, is how long he had been gone. Olivia sat at her desk at work doing what she did everyday, think of him.

He had probably forgotten all about you, Olivia told herself every day. Move on…he.

_If you wait for me_

_then I'll come for you  
Although I've travelled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart_

And she did try to move on, she really did, she went on the occasional date but always ended up comparing them to Elliot.

_If you think of me, _

_if you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

She tried everything, she drank, worked, even beat up on perp's, and then Cragen sent her home for a few weeks to calm down. God she would give anything to hold him just once more…JUST ONCE.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting_

She remembered everything about him, his eyes his touch, his kiss. She wanted to forget so fucking bad, but it seemed the harder she tried, the worse it got, she had his picture… on her nightstand and on her desk at work.

_If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart  
_

On some days she'd sit and stare, Munch and Fin noticed, they knew what happened, she wasn't sure how, but they did

"Liv" called Fin; she didn't answer "Olivia"

"What?" she asked coming out of her trance

"What happened wit you and Elliot?"

"What do you mean?" she asked pretending not to know what he was talking about

"Olivia" he warned giving he r 'a look'

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
_

"We…we slept together" she spilled not caring who knew anymore. Surprisingly fin didn't say anything, he just nodded in understanding.

"Did you love him?"

"Did i! I still do" exclaimed Olivia, "It's just so hard to finally realise it then to have it ripped away lime hat"

"Why'd he leave?" asked Fin, Olivia sighed and put her head on the desk.

"Kathy gave him a choice, kids or job" Fin nodded "he made the best choice"

"Sometimes the best choices are right in front of you" came a voice. Olivia looked up "EL?"

_I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are  
_

"Liv" whispered Elliot slowly walking up to her "I couldn't do it… I just couldn't"

Olivia remained seated, not sure if she was dreaming, Elliot stood directly in front of her and held out his hand. She took it. It was real.

Once that realisation hit her she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss her.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are_

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

"You came back" she whispered once they broke apart

"How could I not Liv" smiled Elliot "I love you"

"Always and forever" replied Olivia never letting him go "Why'd you come back?"

"I never wanna spend another moment without you, it took me 6 years to realise it and then I lost you, and I never wanna feel like that again" said Elliot leaning in to kiss her again and the room filled with applause.

_Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise if it's one that you can keep,_

"Ah , detective Benson" said Captain Cragen coming from his office slightly taken aback by what he saw… but not surprised "I see you've met your new partner, detective Stabler"

"I don't think they heard you" stated john watching the scene from his desk.

"Guess not" he said with a laugh… finally they had found each other.

_I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart._

THE END


End file.
